


Nickleback (Demus)

by Analogicisms



Series: Underdog-arts Band AU [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Adorable, Adorkable, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Band Fic, Cute, Cute Ending, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Making Out, Meet-Cute, Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Underdog Arts, Underdog Arts Band AU, demus - Freeform, fluffy makeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26480410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Analogicisms/pseuds/Analogicisms
Summary: SUMMARYBased offunderdog-artsBand AU which can be found on theirPatreon. Janus and Remus are both broadcasting majors and Remus just wants to maybe mush lips and make out ????Read on Tumblr
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Underdog-arts Band AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925074
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Nickleback (Demus)

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:**
>
>> The author does not own _Sanders Sides_ or any of the characters found therein. They are also not affiliated with Thomas Sanders, Joan Stokes, or the Thomas Sanders team. Only the complete story as it is written is the property of the author and is not to be copied or reposted without express permission from the author. Also, this is based off **underdog-arts** Band AU.

# Nickleback

* * *

“Wait… so you’re saying you _don’t_ hate Nickleback?”

The blond enby looked his way, eyelids lowered in a way that made them look as if they were about to let Remus in on the secret of his lifetime. The little smirk that slipped onto their face did nothing to stop the sudden rapid thud of his heart against his chest that seemed to be a constant side effect of spending time with the person. 

_Janus._

What an odd name? Still, it fit the enby. Like a glove.

“That’s a great way to say it,” Janus said with a little lilted chuckle. It was almost musical, in a way. “I don’t really _like_ them but I will definitely listen through one of their songs if it’s on. Kinda a tradition, at this point. And really, they aren’t _awful_ , really. Just not…”

“Anything to write home about?” Remus asked with a snort and a shrug. 

Janus eyed him at that moment before slowly nodding. “Precisely, my friend.” 

Their gazes held for a few moments after that. Remus felt like he needed to say or do something. Like, maybe let out a fake fart sound. Anything to break the almost iron hold that those pretty mismatched eyes had over him. He glanced from one, then to the other, and before he could stop himself, his gaze was falling to the tiny little smile that tugged on Janus’s lips. 

When his eyes met Janus’s once more, Remus blushed to see the look in those amazing eyes. Janus had totally caught the way his gaze lingered on their lips. And yet, they weren’t saying or doing anything. Just grinning at him in a playful, engaging way. 

That was all _good_ right?

Ugh. 

If only he could text his brother and ask. Roman was a bit of a Chad when it came to most things and was definitely always clueless in his own love life, but seemed to have a knack of romance when it came to other people. And that was what Remus needed right now. 

As Janus picked up the document that explained their project, Remus pulled out his phone and quickly typed a text to his brother letting him know about the eye gazing that just went down and asking what to do next. 

A few moments passed as he watched Janus set up the recording equipment that would allow them to create their radio broadcast project and when he looked down next, he saw the telltale ellipses that announced that Roman was responding. 

_Come on, bro._

He didn’t want the moment to pass though he was pretty sure it had already. A soft generic trill let him know that his brother responded but just as he opened the message, his phone was tugged out of his hand. 

The next few moments happened in an almost dreamlike manner. He looked up to see that Janus now had his phone, their two-toned eyes locked on the screen as the little smile slowly grew into a bigger and more playful smirk. 

Remus watched as the other clicked the button on the phone to put it to sleep, set it aside and quite obviously out of reach from Remus, before finally looking up at him. They turned their chair slightly to face him more easily. 

“So… you’ve got a crush on me and want to kiss me, Remus?”

Remus blushed. He was so not a blusher but at that very moment, he couldn’t help it. Then again, the other was not weirded out or upset, so that was still very much in his favor, right?

His fingers itched to ask Roman but Janus had made that impossible. He could only rely on his own instincts. 

_I’m so screwed._

Remus decided that honesty was probably the best policy at this point. 

“I… um…” _Honesty._ “Hell to the fuck yes, I do.” 

Janus rested their elbow on the table’s surface and tilted their head, resting their cheek on their closed fist. The look on their face was definitely a “tell me more” sort of look. 

“Oh? Yes, you do to which… the crush or the kissing?”

Remus grinned. “Both. _Definitely_.” 

Janus grinned back. 

“Then what are you waiting for?”

Remus’s eyebrows rose nearly into his green hairline. He quickly gained his confidence once more, however, and reached out to take hold of the other’s shirt. Tugging them in, he grinned a sharp smile, his brown eyes locked on Janus’s heterochromatic ones. 

“I guess I’m waiting for you to say you want it just as bad, babe.” 

Janus chuckled and rolled their eyes. 

“Guess you’ll be waiting for a very long time then,” they said, looking unfazed. However, the burning interest in those eyes was not something Janus was able to hide. 

“Wrong. You just did.” 

The slightest of blushes tinging the other’s cheeks was all it took. Remus surged forward and kissed Janus hard, feeling a rush of relief and excitement as the enby kissed back just as eagerly. 

They continued to kiss like that, not stopping until the next broadcast major team came for their turn in the booth. Janus was certain that they could talk the instructor into giving them another session but Remus honestly couldn’t care. 

One F would not be a hard price to pay for what just happened. Still, rather than tell Janus that, he did the only thing he could think of at this point. 

“Wanna go up to my dorm and pick up from where we were so rudely interrupted?”

Remus’s heart thudded rapidly once more as the other moved into his space, brushed their lips against his own, and practically purred out their response. 

“Maybe next time, sweetheart.” 

With that, Remus watched Janus walk away. He was already feeling great about the next time he would see the enby but that feeling tripled when Janus—now about halfway down the hallway—glanced back at him with that same little smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's Note to the Reader:**
>
>> Okay! So, I wrote this for Under's Band AU. They loved it and I hope you do as well~ Let me know what you think! This takes place before the events of the canon band au storyline. Definitely check out the band au on their Patreon. You get access to pretty much the whole AU (aside from the NSFW content) for just 1 dollar a month. Also, Janus in Under's band au is nonbinary so if you see any he/hims then that was a mistype on my part. They go by they/them pronouns.


End file.
